


Fantasmagoria

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past and Present, and a game between siblings, four couples four short stories, wishes and reality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po każdej nocy przychodzi dzień, po ciemności światło. Córka wie o tym bardzo dobrze. Splatając marzenia i pragnienia, ofiaruje kilku wybrańcom choć chwilę radości, czułości i wytchnienia od codziennych zmagań. Cztery pary, cztery pocałunki, cztery różne historie. Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmagoria

Promienie porannego słońca zalewały polanę miękkim blaskiem. Powietrze pachniało upajająco, przyroda powoli budziła się do życia po kolejnej długiej nocy. Córka wirowała w tańcu, bosymi stopami ledwo dotykając kępek nieśmiało kiełkujących pędów. Była taka szczęśliwa! Jej włosy lśniły zielono, tak jak młode listki, dopiero rozwijające się na drzewach. Oczy błyszczały, na ustach błąkał się rozmarzony uśmiech. Jednym, pełnym gracji ruchem strzepnęła z dłoni rosę. W miejscu gdzie krople zetknęły się z ziemią, wyrastały, jeden za drugim, delikatne, białoróżowe, drobne kwiaty. Moc pulsowała jej w żyłach, dodając energii. Czuła się dziś wyjątkowo potężna, wyjątkowo szczęśliwa i pełna miłości do wszelkiego stworzenia. Pragnęła ponad wszystko podzielić się tą radością z innymi i znała na to jeden sposób.  
Świat wokół niej wybuchał kolorami, gdy Córka smukłymi palcami zaczęła splatać przeszłość i teraźniejszość, możliwości i plany, wizje i rzeczywistość.

_Świątynia Zakonu Jedi._  
Mały transporter wylądował gładko na świątynnym lądowisku. Depa wyskoczyła z niego lekko i odwróciła się, chcąc pożegnać senator Amidalę. Misja dyplomatyczna na Naboo okazała się znacznie... ciekawsza niż przypuszczała. Uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi, obserwując jak Skywalker pochyla się nad kobietą i coś jej szepcze do ucha, a policzki Padme oblewa głęboki rumieniec. Zerknęła w bok. Obi-wan Kenobi, niczego nie świadomy, zajmował się ustalaniem godzin odlotu z pilotami. Wzruszyła ramionami - skoro mistrz nie zwraca uwagi na zachowanie swojego padawana, ona tym bardziej nie ma prawa interweniować. Zwłaszcza, że sama nie do końca przestrzega, tak ukochanej przez mistrza Yodę, reguły braku związków. Pożegnała uprzejmie towarzystwo i z westchnieniem ulgi ruszyła do windy. Niech Moc ma w opiece Zakon, gdy Skywalker przejdzie przez wszystkie testy i sprawdziany i zostanie pasowany na rycerza Jedi. Z jego brawurą i niezależnością, a na dodatek z takim mistrzem, to tylko kwestia czasu, nim wydarzy się jakaś katastrofa.  
Kit czekał na nią na dole, bezbłędnie wyczuwając jej nastrój. To była ich tradycja - kiedy tylko mogli, jedno witało drugie po powrocie z dłuższych misji. Bez słowa ruszyli w stronę jej kwatery. Później znajdą czas na rozmowę, na wymianę informacji i analizę ostatnich wydarzeń. Teraz nie miała do tego głowy. Gdy tylko zasunęły się za nimi panele, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go mocno. Wyczuła, jak się uśmiechnął, zanim objął dłońmi jej twarz i oddał pocałunek.

_Bar, gdzieś na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach._  
Latts Razzi przeciągnęła się na stołku, poprawiła zielone boa i zmierzyła wzrokiem klientelę lokalu. To samo co wszędzie, westchnęła rozczarowana. Podła muzyka z syntezatora i kilka wijących się do rytmu Twi'lekanek, na niewielkiej, drewnianej scenie. Przy barze mieszanka łowców nagród i naiwniaków poszukujących szczęścia. Ci drudzy, w najlepszym wypadku bardzo szybko rozstaną się z całym zapasem gotówki. W najgorszym - cóż, strata kredytów będzie ich najmniejszym problemem. Latts wychyliła do dna zawartość kieliszka. Zapiekło przyjemnie w gardle, odpędzając troski.  
\- To samo, podwójne - lekko schrypnięty głos obok przerwał jej rozmyślania.  
Ach.  
Nowy nabytek drużyny. Interesujący i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Czuła, że za tym wszystkim kryje się jakaś poważniejsza historia, nikt nie walczy czerwonymi mieczami świetlnymi w taki sposób, jeśli rzekomo dopiero co nabył je gdzieś na czarnym rynku. Ale najważniejsze, że ekipa na tym zyskała, a dodatkowa osoba okazała się nad wyraz kompetentna. Co prawda szef ma w tej kwestii inne zdanie, kto by się jednak przejmował opiniami dzieciaka. Razzi uważała, że najwyższy czas, by ktoś smarkacza porządnie ustawił. Poczekała aż nowo przybyła chwyci swoje naczynie i uniosła kieliszek w toaście.  
\- Za sukces!  
Przejrzyste szaroniebieskie oczy zmierzyły ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Latts zadrżała. To nie był niepokój, bardziej... ekscytacja. Już tak dawno z nikim nie była, pozostali członkowie ekipy nie wzbudzali jej zainteresowania, niezależnie od ich poglądów w tym temacie. Wyciągnęła dłoń i smukłym palcem przejechała powoli po ramieniu nowo przybyłej. W odpowiedzi kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko, odsłaniając zęby. Groźba czy zaproszenie?  
\- Jak mam cię nazywać? - zapytała, delikatnie kreśląc wzory na bladej skórze. - Rekrut mi się nie podoba.  
Kobieta prychnęła pogardliwie. Milczenie przedłużało się.  
\- Karis - wreszcie doleciały do niej ciche słowa, niemal niesłyszalne w gwarze panującym w knajpie. - Możesz mówić do mnie Karis - skinęła dłonią na barmana, prosząc o dolewkę.  
Razzi od razu podstawiła swoje naczynie - w końcu miały co oblewać. Świetny zarobek i początek interesującej znajomości. Co prawda była pewna, że imię było fałszywe, ale czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie?  
Stuknęły się kieliszkami. Płyn ochlapał ich palce. Latts niewiele myśląc chwyciła dłoń Karis, uniosła do ust i dokładnie zlizała wszystkie krople. Czuła na sobie wzrok kobiety, zauważyła jak lekki rumieniec zabarwił jej blade policzki. Wciąż działając impulsywnie pochyliła się i przytknęła usta do jej ust. Były zaskakująco chłodne i suche. Przejechała po nich językiem, na próbę i odsunęła się. Uniosła brew w niemym pytaniu. Karis uśmiechnęła się, niebezpiecznie i prowokująco. Złapała Latts za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę korytarza prowadzącego na piętro. 

_Lothal._  
Ostatnie chwile przed akcją zawsze były nerwowe. Wszyscy udawali spokój i profesjonalizm, jednak w środku zmieniali się w niewielkie, rozdygotane kłębki nerwów. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem stawka była wyższa niż zwykle.  
Sabine przymocowywała protestującego Choppera to jednego ze skuterów repulsorowych, Zeb i Ezra robili ostatni przegląd sprzętu, przerzucając się przy tym coraz wymyślniejszymi inwektywami. Wiedzieli dobrze, że w wieży nadajnikowej mieli tylko kilka chwil, wszystko musi pójść gładko. Żadnych pomyłek, żadnych wpadek. Tyle godzin spędzili na analizie planu, że każde z nich było w stu procentach pewne, co i kiedy ma robić.  
Kanan zostawił Widma w ładowni i wspiął się po drabinie w poszukiwaniu Hery. Znalazł ją w Phantomie, leżącą pod panelem sterowniczym, zajętą poprawianiem celowników laserowych. Mruczała cicho do siebie, kalibrując dokładnie kolejne funkcje działka. Każda pomoc im się przyda, a bał się, że tym razem broń będzie bardzo potrzebna. Od siły ognia, jaką jest wstanie zapewnić prom i od zdolności pilota może zależeć powodzenie ich ucieczki, po wykonaniu zadania.  
Ukucnął obok i gdy wyciągnęła dłoń, bez słowa podał jej niewielki klucz. Po chwili kolejny, później kilka złączek. Po tylu latach wspólnego latania i wspólnych napraw, nie potrzebowali słów, by wiedzieć czego drugie potrzebuje. Poczekał aż skończy, pomógł jej się podnieść. Spoglądali na siebie siebie, poważni. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że ta misja może wszystko zmienić. Gdy nadadzą wiadomość, wyjdą z cienia i ściągną na siebie jeszcze większy gniew Imperium. Ale byli na to gotowi. Coś w końcu musiało się zmienić. Trzeba było dać ludziom nadzieję, pokazać im, że nie są sami w walce.  
Nie wiedział, które z nich ruszyło się pierwsze. W jednej minucie stali naprzeciwko siebie, w drugiej przyciskał Herę do ściany promu, starając się dotknąć ją wszędzie. Gorączkowymi dłońmi obejmował jej twarz, głaskał lekku, chciał zapamiętać miękkość skóry, jej smak i zapach. Zwalczyć niepokój nękający go od kilku godzin. Ciche westchnienie, głośniejszy jęk, gdy otworzyła usta, poddając mu się całkowicie. Żałował, że ma tylko te kilka kradzionych chwil, lada moment powinni przecież ruszać. Hera drżała, gwałtownie oddając mu pocałunki. Jeszcze tylko raz, powtarzał sobie zębami chwytając jej wargę, już zaraz oderwiemy się od siebie i każde zajmie się swoimi zadaniami, jak zawsze. Ale tym razem miał wrażenie, że dotyka ją po raz ostatni. Musiał wykorzystać każdą sekundę, do ostatka.

_Yavin 4._  
Wieczór to była jej ulubiona pora dnia. Przyjemnie było odczuwać znużenie po całym dniu pracy, tak różne od bojowego stresu. Zachodzące słońce, oświetlało całą okolicę pomarańczowym blaskiem. Jednostajne bzyczenie owadów towarzyszyło jej, gdy jak co dzień Shara szła odwiedzić sadzonkę Vetine. Drzewko przyjęło się ładnie i przez ostatnie lata całkiem sporo podrosło. Wiedziała, że Poe lubił przesiadywać w cieniu rzucanym przez drobne gałązki, gdy próbował zbudować sobie astromecha z porzuconych części. Będą musieli z Kesem pomyśleć o sprawieniu mu jakiegoś droida – synek wprost rwał się do latania, taki choćby BB to byłaby inwestycja na lata. Jeśli Poe faktycznie będzie chciał zostać pilotem, porządny astromech to konieczność.  
Westchnęła ciężko. Nie podobały jej się wiadomości, które odbierali w holonecie. Zdawało się, że pokój niesie ze sobą co najmniej tyle samo problemów co wojna. Nie chciała by jej dziecko musiało walczyć, ale obawiała się, że dla Poe może nie być innego wyboru.  
Nagle zatrzymała się zaskoczona. Obok drzewka, na rozłożonym kocu leżał wyciągnięty Kes i zamyślony obserwował wieczorne niebo.  
\- Co tu robisz? - zapytała wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. O tej porze zazwyczaj zajmował się przeglądem technicznym maszyn rolniczych, przygotowywał je do kolejnego dnia pracy.  
Podniósł głowę i mrugnął do niej, z tym swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem, którym skradł jej serce tyle lat temu.  
\- Czekam na żonę. Nie widziałaś jej gdzieś przypadkiem?  
Roześmiała się i podeszła bliżej. Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chwyciła ją i dała się pociągnąć na koc. Natychmiast ją objął i przeturlał się tak, że leżał na niej.  
\- Poe poszedł do twojego ojca – wymruczał jej do ucha. - Mamy czas dla siebie, całą noc, aż do rana.  
Jego zarost lekko drapał ją w szyję, sprawne ręce rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę w dół jej ciała. Wygięła się pod nim zapraszająco. Kiedy podniósł się lekko, jakby chciał coś dodać złapała jego głowę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Całowała go mocno i głęboko, a delikatne listki Vetine drżały w podmuchach ciepłego wiatru.

***  
Córka zdyszana przewróciła się na zieloną trawę, bujną i sprężystą. Leżała roześmiana, przed oczami wciąż widząc wszystkie pary, złączone w namiętnych pocałunkach. Tak było dobrze.  
Tak być powinno.  
Moc lśniła mocnym blaskiem, otaczając ją przyjaznym kokonem. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła szczęśliwa, zmęczona, ale też zadowolona z wykonanej pracy.  
Nie zauważyła ciemnych chmur zbierających się na horyzoncie.  
Nie wyczuła swojego brata, siedzącego w zimnej, surowej komnacie na zamku i metodycznie rozcinającego z taką pieczołowitością uplecione przez nią wydarzenia.  
Syn z zaciętą twarzą systematycznie niszczył wszystko to, jego siostra z takim trudem stworzyła przed chwilą. Moc wybijała na werblach nieustanny, gorączkowy rytm w jego głowie, gdy zamieniał radość w łzy, błogość w ból, namiętność w rozpacz.  
Już niedługo, już za chwilę, wszyscy tak starannie połączeni przez jego siostrę przekonają się, że ciemna strona Mocy zawsze wygrywa...

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że w Legendach Kit był z Aaylą, jednak tu ma Depę - po prostu lubię, jak moi ulubieni mistrzowie Jedi są razem :)  
> Karis to była jedna z Nocnych Sióstr, ta która jako pierwsza powitała Asajj po obrzędzie inicjacji, tuż przed masakrą.


End file.
